You Want To Try This?
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Mello memberikan sebuah permainan untuk Near, tapi...  Warning: OOC, Gaje, AU, LEMON -dikit sih-  ok, RnR please ..


**Disclaimer**: Death note bukan punya saya.. Tapi punya abang saya duo TO –dikroyok-  
Kalo detnot punya say amah, entar tak tulis dgn kisah happy ending.. L menikah dengan Light, dan Mello menikah dengan matt dan….-nah loh OOC bgt kan- haha

**Pair**: MelloxNear *di demo ayah ibu near-?-*

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: **OOC**, typo, gaje, autis, **Lemon**!.. Wahai para makhluk tuhan yang paling jelek yang berumur dibawah 17thn, keluarlah segera dari fic ini, kalau tidak tanggung sendiri dosa nya, saya ga ikut2an.. *plakk..!*

**Author:** hem.. ini adalah fic Lemon pertama nya author!

Nyahahaha –ketawa laknat-

Oia, di fandom naruto, author ngapus cerita yg Diamond Blue, slnya sumpah jelek! Aaa… nanti author buat lg yg lebih bagu.. ^^ dan sankyuu buat yang nge-rivew fic name yg gagal.. XD

Oia, di fic ini, Matt author sengaja ga tak masukin.. haha.

Oke lah daripada banyak omong, yok mariii….!

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Tokyo, 24 December 2010  
_

"Hah! Ayo sekarang giliran mu..."

"Hh..." Si albino berambut putih hanya menghela nafas terakhir nya, ehh, nafas dengan berat sambil melemparkan 2 buah dadu yang digenggamnya..

Siapa sangka, murid terpintar+jenius se-jepang, mengisi waktu luang mereka dengan bermain ular tangga, permainan yg sangat kuno+jadul+jelek... Ckckckckck..Ga elit bgt sih, main tuh ya main Psp kek, main NDS kek, main komputer kek, ma-*dihajar MxN gr2 kebanyakan bacot*

"6 langkah.. Ayo near" sahut mello sambil memperhatikan near..  
Si beruang kutub itu lalu memajukan bawang putih nya 6 langkah ke depan *loh kok bawang?*  
Kenapa pake bawang? Soalnya yang tersedia di samping mereka hanya bawang putih dan merah, jadi daripada nga ada...

Sekarang giliran mello..  
Mello mengocok dadu nya dengan penuh penghayatan-?- dan keluarlah dadu dengan jumlah titik 8

"Iyehh...! 8 langkah! Bagus! 3 langkah lagi nyampe finish... O yeaahh! Near, inget yaa yang kalah harus beliin makan siang.. Oke..." Sahut mello sambil joged2 gaje, si near mah tetep anteng-anteng aja, dia yakin 250% nga akan kalah dari si pirang cerewet *ditembak*

Pertarungan semakin memanas antara near dan mello!  
Semakin memanas! Dan panas! Panas! Panas! PANAAAASSSS!

Byuuuuurrrrrrrrrr..

Author expresion: (.)a kenapa saya dibanjur?  
Near: tadi kamu bilang panas panas, makannya saya banjur kamu pake air keras...  
Author: gyaahh! Bukan itu goblok! Aaarrgghh! Albino sialan!  
Near: (-.-")

Oke.. Back to story...

Pertarungan semakin seru antara mello dan near!

Akhirnya..si albino beruang kutub itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh mello..  
Yak! Near kalah permisa! Mungkinkah orang nomer 1 yang sepintar dan sejenius near bisa kalah oleh mello yang peringkat 2?  
Mari kita liat keadaan near..

"Huaaaa! Mama! Aku kalah mak, aku kalah! Huaaaa! Tidak mungkin, dunia tidak adil! Dunia kejamm! Hiks... Kenapa near yang cakep+keren+pinter+jenius+mulus+termuda+ternista, eh nga, terbaik dan tidak sombong ini bisa dikalahkan oleh mell kun yang choco freak+jelek+bego itu... Huahh! Nga adil!" Near tereka2 nista sambil mukul2in pala nya ke lantai..

Ckckckck ... Near ternyata diem-diem narsis juga ya? *digampar*

"Near..." Mello nyolek-nyolek punggung near ...

"Huahh...!" Yang dicolek nya malah nga nanggepin, sibuk mewek sendiri..

"Near..."

"Huhuhuhu..."

"NEAR...!" Kali ini suara mello agak keras..

"Huhuhu..." 

"NEAR! NATE RIVER! ANAK JENIUS DI DUNIA!"

"Hiyaa... Iya.. Ada apa mell chan?"  
Mello langsung swt...

xxx

Di pinggir jalan yang bersalju, tampak lah seorang anak remaja berambut putih padahal belum tua, berpakaian putih-putih padahal bukan pocong, berjalan dengan terseok-seok, tertatih-tatih, terlunta-lunta-?- dengan plastik putih di tangan nya..

"Huhuhu.. Uang jajan ku ludes semua buat beli hamburger rasa coklat-?- ini, padahal mau beli boneka barbie versi voodo-?-" keluh near..

Sesampainya di rumah mello...

"Mell chan... Ini burger nya..."

"Ah.. Iya iya... Kamu lama amat sih? Laper nih! Uugh... " Mello langsung nyamber plastik yang dibawa Near..

"Ngg... Near chan... Ga makan?" Tanya mello dengan mulut penuh burger coklatnya..

Near menggeleng dan kembali memainkan gundam nya..

"Huh.. Dasar albino.. Mainan robot terus... Kamu kan belum makan dari pagi... Ayo makan..."

"..." Near tetap menggelengkan kepala nya..

"Ayolah.. Nanti kau sakit..."

"..."

"Oke... Baik... Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Benarkah?" Muka near yg suram kembali cerah secerah sinar mentari di malam hari.. *eh?*

"He eh.."

"Ngg... Donat isi coklat..."

Muka mello langsung cengo mendengar pesanan near..

"Kenapa mell chan.. Mau bikinin kann..."  
"Ng.. I..iya dehh..." Mello terpaksa membuatkannya, padahal dia nga pinter masak.. Masak ramen aja yg nyicipin langsung pada koit *dilempar pistol*

Sedetik kemudian, donat isi coklat pesanan near dan author sudah siap di atas meja makan..  
(Near: heh.. Ngapain author ikut2an?  
Author: ngapapa, author laper.. *nyomot donat*  
Near: *ngelempar gundam*)

Near duduk di sofa putih nya dan mulai memakan donat coklat sambil memainkan gundam nya ..

Mata mello sesekali melirik ke arah rival nya itu..

"Uh... Near chan... Ternyata kau manis juga..." Batin mello senyam senyum..

"Near chan... Apa kau tidak bosan bermain dengan aneka robot-robot mu itu?" Tanya mello.  
Near melirik dan berkata  
"Tidak... Menurutku, inilah permainan yang paling menyenangkan daripada yang lain..."

Mello menyeritkan dahi dan mengangkat sebelah alis nya..

"Benarkah itu yang paling menyenangkan?" Mello bangkit dari kursi nya dan berjalan ke tempat near.

"He eh... Ng?"

"Hoo.. Hey... Near chan.. Kau mau kuajari suatu permainan?" Mello tersenyum licik..

"Apa?"

Dengan cepat, mello mendorong tubuh near dan menindih nya, dengan cepat mello menjilat permukaan bibir near yang penuh dengan coklat lalu mencium nya lembut..

"Mell chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" near mendorong mello dengan keras, alhasil Mello langsung terjungkal ke lantai..

"Apa katamu? Hem.. Near chan.. Aku hanya ingin mengajar kan mu permainan dewasa, yang lebih seru daripada robot mu itu..."

"ta.. Hmpp..." Mello mencium nya kembali..

"Don't say anything, just enjoy this...near..." Bisik mello

Wajah near memerah, seluruh tubuh nya merinding mendengar bisikan mello, ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi..  
Tapi, near merasa aneh bila cowo berciuman dengan cowo, ia pun dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba memberontak, tapi apa daya...tenaga mello lebih kuat daripada nya...

Untuk tahap pertama, mello hanya bisa memberikan ciuman lembut..  
Tanpa terasa, near memejamkan mata nya dan menikmati nya *wow! (Ditabok)*  
Lidah mello dengan lihai membuka perlahan mulut near..

"Nggh..." Near mendesah perlahan saat lidah mello bertemu dengan lidah near  
Near yang masih canggung berusaha membalasnya...

"Ahh... Manis...bibir mu manis, near chan " Ujar mello.  
Near blushing seketika, tapi ia sempat kecewa karena mello melepaskan ciuman itu, padahal near sudah mulai menikmati nya..

"Hm... Near, mau merasakan surga?"  
Near hanya menelan ludah, ia takut dengan seringaian dan tatapan lelaki dihadapannya.. 

"I will bring you in there..."

Mello kembali mencium near, tapi ini bukan ciuman yang lembut seperti tadi, melainkan ciuman yang kasar, penuh nafsu, dan basah

"Nggghh..."

Puas dengan bibir near, mello beralih ke jenjang leher near yang berwarna putih pucat..

"Nhhnn... Me..mell chan.. Ahh.. A..apa yang..kau lakukan..."

"Ssttt... Shut up.. Just enjoy near chan..."

Mello mulai mengigit perlahan leher near dan menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan kissmark merah disana, sementara itu near memejamkan mata nya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan geli..

"AHHH... Mell chan! Nhh.. Ja..jangan sentuh..I..itu..." Erang near saat mello mengigit, menghisap dan menjilat bagian tersensitif di leher near..

"Hm? Why?" Mello menyeringai

"A..aku...ahh...po..pokoknya..ja..jangan sentuh itu..."

Bukannya menuruti kata-kata near, ia malah sengaja terus menjilat dan menghisap titik sensitif near disana, membuat erangan dan desahan nya semakin keras.

"I like it near... I like your sweet sound.. "

"Jangan! Mell chan! Hentikan... Aku tidak mau melanjutkan permainan konyol ini!" Teriak near

"Oh ya? Tidak boleh... Karena ronde pertama, baru saja dimulai..."

Suasana yang dingin, menjadi panas karena adegan tersebut...  
Tidak lama kemudian sekitar 25 jam berlalu, suara-suara aneh terdengar dari dalam rumah mello, yang tidak lain adalah suara ...  
Suara...

Suara...

Suara...

Suara...

Suara... Yah, pikir sendiri aja deh.. Hahahaha.. *ditampol*

**Fin..  
**

**Owari..  
**  
-

Author's Note : **Ehem... *author masuk kamer dengan idung penuh daun sirih***

Oh my DJ!

**Saya ini author ternista sedunia , berani banget bikin ff pair melloxnear, yaoi pula... Yaaampun, Tuhan..hambamu berdosa sekali.. –pundung dikolong-.. Uhh.. Tapi apabolebuatsoalnyaauthor *dikeplak reader, woyy! Pake spasi napa?* unng..  
Apa boleh buat, soalnya author udh gatel bgt mau nulis ni pic pake pair melloxnear, biar beda gituu.. Kan author pengen buat yg fantastis+keren+terkemuka *plak!* tp hasilnya acak2an ky gini.. Mana yaoi nya kurang yahh? Hueee.. Saya ga bs bikin ah! DX**

**Oke akhir kata…**

**R.E.V.I.E.W P.L.E.A.S.E**

_**Oiya, yang mau nge-flame boleh kok.. tapi jangan banyak2 yaa… author masih newbie … ^^**_


End file.
